un hermano con pocas pulgas
by luiscario
Summary: los señores Loud pierden a su primer hijo varón pero el destino les dejara un regalo para compensarlo un perro
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy luiscario y este es mi primer fanfic

Aquí Lincoln es u labrador retriever de nacimiento es decir no es un experimento de Lisa pero su madre canina si es un experimento más información explicada en el fic y Ronnie Anne es un pastor alemán.

Pero todo lo demás cómo las edades son las mismas que en la serie.

La vida nunca pareció más injusta para dos personas: Lynn senior y Rita Loud eran esas personas. Estaban en un cuarto de hospital digiriendo la noticia _no podrían tener hijos varones_ eso Rita lo sabía y jamás se lo dijo a su esposo por temor a que la abandonara y ahora él no sabía que pensar obviamente se sentía engañado y también no podía decir que no la entendía por qué si él fuese estéril no lo diría pero se sentía especialmente decepcionado, no lo mal entiendan el ama y está dispuesto a todo por sus cinco hijas pero el tener un hijo no era algo que no quisiera.

Cuando la dieron de alta fueron a un motel para pensar que les dirían a sus hijas ¿Qué talvez no podrían tener hijos? Talvez cuando fueran mayores pero ahora ¿Qué no tendrían un hermano? El tema ya de por si era difícil de digerir para los adultos pero…

(Rascadas en la puerta)

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo Lynn senior yendo a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró un pequeño cachorro chillando por atención lo levanto y volvió a abrir a puerta para ver si el alguien estaba cerca pero no, con no ultimo vistazo regreso a la habitación.

-¿paso algo querido?-pregunto Rita desde la cama.

-mira lo que dejaron en la puerta-dijo Lynn sosteniendo al cachorrito con cuidado para mostrárselo.

-pero ¿Quién podría dejar a semejante criatura a la intemperie?-pregunto Rita asombrada, el cachorro no debería tener más de tres semanas de vida.

-no sé, cuando abrí la puerta el pasillo estaba desierto-dijo Lynn, ellos se hospedaban en un motel a lado de la carretera y en el segundo piso asi que ver a alguien alejarse a pesar de ser ya de noche no sería difícil.

-amm-gimió Rita ante la mirada atónita de su marido al notar que le estaba dando pecho al cachorro-no me veas asi, sabes que no puedo desperdiciar y leí que si se le puede dar leche materna a un perro-dijo Rita volteándose por vergüenza.

-bu-bueno pero la próxima vez le das con un biberón-dijo Lynn con la imagen mental de Rita con un disfraz de vaca y el con uno de granjero-pero nos lo vamos a quedar-

-sí, no soportaría ver a las chicas tristes y un perro le vendría bien-

-bien-dijo quitándoselo del pecho a su esposa-te llamaras Goku y tomaras mi apellido-dijo con el alzando al cachorro en brazos, para después ver que su esposa lo miraba con pena ajena-bueno, bueno que te parece Lincoln-dijo apenado.

-Lincoln será-

¿reviews, concejos o tomatazos?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez soy luiscario y antes del capítulo voy a leer los reviews

 **Evi: jajaja jajaja soy alguien que le gusta mucho payasear y voy a seguir con ellas**

 **Guest: si es enserio**

 **Reila Vann: un husky requiere demasiado trabajo para una familia primeriza en tener un perro y un labrador es más fácil de manejar si se entrena desde cachorro**

Ya dentro capitulo

Rita y esposo se encontraban en una veterinaria para registrar a Lincoln y obtener información, la clínica estaba vacía así que fueron directamente a la dependienta.

-buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-dijo algo aburrida

-sí, queremos registrar a un perro-dijo Rita extendiendo a Lincoln.

-¿tiene todos los papeles?

-si-se los extendió.

-llene el formulario y tome una ficha-dijo aburrida.

Ella agarro el formulario y fue a la sala de espera mientras Lynn iba por una ficha.

 **-** ¿qué número nos tocó?- Lynn lo mostró 1210-dang it-

Las siguientes dos horas fue de esperar mientras la dependienta contaba una a una las fichas sin importarle mucho lo demás.

-enserio no ve que somos los únicos aquí, por dios pudimos a ver tenido otra hija y ella no habría terminado-dijo más que desesperado Lynn senior mientras Rita solo levanto la mirada del libro con una de "mi niño cálmate o la chancla" y la dependienta contó el 1245, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y ante la mirada de "me desperté y un minuto después sonó el despertador en domingo".

-gracias por esperar, veo que todo está en orden-menciono divertida con una sonrisa sádica era obvio que pudo solo preguntar el número y pasarlos-es su hermano-

-es mi esposo-

-pero se ve usted muy joven-

-o ya llevo cinco hijas-dijo para después recordar su aborto.

-bueno es una buena noticia decir que este pequeño las cuidara bien-dijo dejando algo en el mostrador.

-un paquete de granadas-(N/A: Michael Bay)

-o lo siento caja equivocada-dijo guardando el arma y sacando un transportador para mascotas que aun lado había una placa con forma de hueso que decía:

Raza: Labrador retriever

Nombre: Lincoln

Dirección: 1216, Franklin avenue, Royal Woods

-no tiene problemas de salud así que cuídelo bien-dijo con muy buen humor.

-gracias, vayámonos cariño-dijo tomando a su esposo de la mano para sacarlo.

Gracias por ver que el próximo capítulo ya aparecerán las hermanas Loud

El capítulo es corto por ser medio relleno y solo transitorio

¿Reviews, consejos o tomatazos?

Ustedes eligen


	3. Chapter 3

Hey mundo perdón por no subir capítulos un bloque que continua y por eso pondré el en hiatus

Aparte empezare un fic crossover entre pokemon y the Loud house que tendrá cómo inicio la región johto de la cuarta generación pero con Linka y sus hermanos de protagonistas, Clide hombre/asistente del profesor Elm, male Ronnie Anne y los demás juegos cómo parte de la historia.

Dejando mis disculpas responderé los comentarios:

 **Evi: mi historia comienza con Rita y Lynn senior digiriendo la noticia del aborto del Lincoln humano y con la llegada de Lincoln perro ellos creerían que es su hijo y tratarían de criarlo así.**

 **Reila Vann: visite una página que se especializa en perros para informarme**

Dejen en los comentarios el título que crean que le quede a la historia.

Sueñen con mi voz


End file.
